<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Peter Parker Was An Example Of Good Behavior by spideywriting (catch_you_later)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270949">5 Times Peter Parker Was An Example Of Good Behavior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/spideywriting'>spideywriting (catch_you_later)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Team as Family, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/spideywriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>......and one time he kind of was not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Peter Parker Was An Example Of Good Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another self-indulgent piece of ridiculousness. </p><p>There are 6 drabbles in total. Most of them are from Tony's POV, but the 2nd and 4th ones are from Peter's. In my utopia, the civil war or endgame never happened and Morgan was born a few years after Peter joined the Avengers. </p><p>Un-betaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. <em>Table Manners 1</em></p><p> </p><p>The team was gathered around in the common area of the Avengers Compound after a particularly tough HYDRA base bust. They had besieged and fought an abnormally large and skilled personnel for two whole days, surviving only on hastily gobbled field rations between the fighting. It would've been exhausting for a normal unit, but with a couple enhanced people, it was even more gruelling. (Especially Tony had been very careful in leaving enough food, and sometimes he had forcefully dragged Peter - who had been on his winter vacation and entirely too excited for his first formal mission - away from the fight to eat his rations.)</p><p> </p><p>What it all came down to, was that when they arrived back to the headquarters, they were all absolutely <em>starving</em>. (Tony was almost sure Peter's bone structure was more prominent now compared to when they left, even though the boy kept insisting he was fine.)</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, there was a veritable takeout <em>feast</em> waiting for them back home; pad thai, sushi, chow mein, sweet n sour chicken, tortillas, enchiladas, quesadillas, green curry, red curry, burgers, all sorts of fries, everything a team of superheroes could possibly crave. The team had basically attacked the counter where it was all laid out and spread out over the common area. Sam and Steve sat down on the sofa, Sam with a small stack of burritos and Steve with a huge spread of different dishes piled on the living room table. Tony, Bruce and Natasha had conquered the armchairs. Tony had a cheeseburger from his favorite place and Bruce had chosen a pad thai while Natasha had grabbed a carton of Chinese takeout. Wanda and Vision were settled on the love seat, sharing a bowl of some kind of soup. Clint was perched up on the food counter, eating pizza straight from the box.</p><p> </p><p>They were all digging into their favorites eagerly, inhaling the food as fast as humanly possible. </p><p> </p><p>All that is, except Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was taking a third big bite of his cheeseburger, when he noticed something strange. Out of all of them, he would have expected Peter to be the fastest and the most messy eater. </p><p> </p><p>Instead Peter was scooping up his pasta carbonara at an almost glacial pace, a serene calmness starkly contrasted by the all the hasty devouring happening everywhere else. He was sitting properly by the kitchen table, elbows by his sides and posture straight, his dish upended onto an actual plate and everything. There was even a damn <em>napkin</em> on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>And it appears that he was not the only one to notice this oddity.</p><p> </p><p>"What gives, kid? We're not at a restaurant or anything, no need to be fancy," Clint mumbled, his cheeks full of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked self-conscious immediately and Tony wanted to kick the birdbrain for making the kid uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that... It's... Well, May always says that no matter how hungry you are, you shouldn't eat like a barbarian." At this point, his whole face was flaming red and his voice was sheepish, but held an undercurrent of self-assurance.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hid a fond smile before saying, "Well, your Aunt has a point. Yeah, guys, we all should be heroes. <em>Role models</em>. We can't be outclassed by one little twerp," - "Hey!" - "so act like it!" He made a point in grabbing an actual plate and a glass and sitting next to Peter. He even picked up a napkin to spread into his lap, the etiquette lessons from his mom echoing in his mind. <em>Don't gobble up your food, passerotto, or you'll choke.</em></p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Avengers froze for a moment, staring at Tony in bewilderment. They had seen glimpses of this - head ruffles, a fond <em>Underoos</em> here and there -, but seeing Tony in such a <em>dad</em> state of mind was still quite new.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha was the first to move. She packed up her food (which she had been wolfing down as well just moments ago, but with much more grace and subterfuge than any of the others), grabbed a plate and a glass and went to sit on Peter's other side.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of them, still a bit befuddled at what just happened (wondering if Tony just gave them a lesson about table manners of all things), moved slowly but surely into the table as well. In a few minutes they were all well-manneredly eating their food in companionable silence.</p><p> </p><p>And that was how May Parker got all Avengers to fix their table manners without even being there.</p><p> </p><p>2. How To Talk To Tony Stark</p><p> </p><p>Peter had no shortage of nicknames ranging from May's <em>honey</em> to MJs <em>loser</em>. If he had to say though, Mr Stark would be the one who gave out most of them. It was habitual, a part of him just like smartassing and bantering and suaveness. At first Peter had been annoyed by the multitude of nicknames, especially the ones from the beginning; <em>Underoos </em>had embarrassing undertones and Peter Pan just sounded childish. But after a few months of knowing Mr. Stark and spending an evening with him in the lab each week, he had noticed that it was just a way of <em>caring </em>for Mr. Stark. So he had become fond of all the nicknames. Besides, he actually liked <em>Peanut </em>and <em>Pebbles, </em>and absolutely loved it when Tony called him <em>Petey</em> or <em>Pete</em>. So he got used to it. And after a while he started giving back as good as he got.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had just arrived in the Stark (or is it Avenger still, it was a bit confusing) Tower for the lab day, but Mr. Stark wasn't in the common area of his floor, so he had informed FRIDAY, thrown his backbag on the floor, grabbed some snacks from the fridge and sprawled all over the couch. He was just starting his second packet of Oreos, when Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodey walked in. Mr. Stark looked tense, but his shoulders loosened a bit when he noticed Peter lounging on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>A "hey, Problem Child," was thrown offhandedly his way before Mr. Stark turned back towards Mr. Rhodey to say something.</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned devilishly and seized his opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, <em>Polpetto</em>."</p><p> </p><p>An outraged gasp. Mr. Stark whirled around. "Who told you that?!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter flipped himself to the other side of the couch just in case, cackling at Mr. Stark shocked expression.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, don't laugh, I demand names. They'll be written out of my will," Mr. Stark threatened flippantly, but Peter could clearly hear an undercurrent of amusement in his tone, so he shouted back playfully, "No! Superheroes are supposed to protect people so I refuse to subject anyone to such a fate!"</p><p> </p><p>"The nerve! Is this how the elderly is treated in this household? Rhodey, I need some support here!" He looked appealingly toward Mr. Rhodey while he tried to sneak a tickle attack over the couch. Peter dodged easily and shot a mischievous grin at Mr. Rhodey (who had been the one to tell him about the nickname).</p><p><br/>
"No, no, this is actually very good. You talk so much bullshit on a daily basis that someone should sass you back," Mr. Rhodey grinned back at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Mr. Rhodey high-fived while Mr. Stark groaned in the background.</p><p> </p><p>3. <em>Good Morning New York</em></p><p> </p><p>The mornings at the Stark household were always very...polarized. On one side there was Pepper, who woke up with the sun and was awake, energized and ready for the day's challenges immediately upon waking. On the other side there was Tony, who - if left alone - would sleep long into the noon (or alternatively had been awake the whole night) and needed copious amounts of coffee to start his day and to feel even remotely like a real human being.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those mornings again, when Tony had tried to get Pepper to let him sleep longer since he'd had a long evening with the kid to which Pepper had answered, "you had a Star Wars marathon, it's not the end of the world. Furthermore, you're an adult and you could have said no since you knew you had a meeting today." Tony had tried to argue about too smart teenagers and puppy-dog eyes to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently leaning to the counter heavily, protectively hunched over a cup of black, ultra-strong coffee in his hands, eyes bleary and an accusing gaze directed to his better half. Pepper Potts, in turn, was sitting at the kitchen table and arranging the day's schedule, eyes bright, back straight and not a hair out of place.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you be so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed so early? It's not natural," he grumbled petulantly. </p><p> </p><p>Peter chooses this moment to stumble into the kitchen in rumpled pajamas, eyes still fully closed, and posture slumped. A masterpiece by the name of "A Teenager in The Morning".</p><p> </p><p>"See, that's what one is supposed to look like," Tony pointed at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"And whose fault is that?" Pepper asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>A mutinous silence.</p><p> </p><p>4. How To Be A Model Student</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I'm most disappointed," the teacher started. Peter let out an inaudible groan. <em>Not yet another lecture that isn't really about me</em>. He had always found it odd, when the teachers addressed the whole class for the misbehavior of just a few ones. He had had to listen to his fair share of those, despite the fact that most of the time he hadn't been the one misbehaving. (Okay, there were some times he had been late, and that one time he had tried to skip class, but that was <em>it</em>. And they were almost always because of Spider-Man-related issues so it's not as if he did those on purpose.) </p><p> </p><p>The teacher continued. "We have been studying some of these topics since <em>elementary school</em>! And we've been reviewing and studying them this <em>entire semester</em>! And <em>still</em> you get them wrong! Do you not want to graduate? Or get a good job?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a timid, embarrassed silence ringing around Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"According to these exam results, it appears that you don't. The only person to get an A in this class is Mr. Parker, and he is also the only one in this class who knows how a proper student behaves, working silently and efficiently each lesson. You should all take a page out of his book. Stop blabbering and start <em>listening</em> and <em>working</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The teacher paused again, to let his words sink in. Peter wished he wouldn't have. He had felt his ears and face flaming more and more the longer the teacher spoke. Now he could practically feel the piercing, envious and malicious gazes on his back. He wished he could just disappear or that the teachers would stop talking like that. It only made things worse for him. For an example, he knew for sure that he was going to get pushed around by Flash after this class. He wasn't looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he also knew that he was still going to continue working hard and getting good numbers. The pride in May's and - dare he say - Mr. Stark's eyes whenever he brought home a report full of A's was worth any amount of jealous stares and bullying he would get.</p><p> </p><p>5. <em>Table Manners 2</em></p><p> </p><p>They were having problems in getting Morgan to eat her greens, when Tony had a brilliant idea. Morgan at age 2, absolutely <em>loathed</em> anything that looked like a vegetable and absolutely <em>adored</em> her big brother. So he thought they should use an age-old trick. Getting Peter to agree took a little bit of persuasion, of course, but eventually he accepted his duty.</p><p> </p><p>The next weekend Peter came bounding into the lake house, surprisingly eager to start their experiment.</p><p> </p><p>During dinner, he made emphasized "mmmmm, good" comments whenever he ate anything green, but Morgan only eyed him and the vegetables suspiciously, and still refused to eat her own.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Peter really stepped up his game.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, he popped into the kitchen, spent a questionably long amount of time there, and popped out again with two green lollipops in hand. Pepper and Tony both shook their heads imperceptibly, but Peter just ignored them, sing-songing, "Mooorgaaaan, look what I've gooot~!"</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of one of her favorite treats, Morgan perked up and started to make grabby hands at the lollipops. "Gimme! Gimme!" Peter lifted her onto his lap and gave her the lollipop, which she immediately stuck into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Pepper watched in fascination and bewilderment as her face scrunched weirdly before she seemed to accept the lollipop. After a while and a glance at Peter's triumphant face, they started to have an inkling of what had happened. They let the kids eat their lollipops, and after Morgan was laid down for her nap, they cornered Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I made it from cucumber. I saw this great video in YouTube a while ago where a girl made a cucumber lollipop for her brother to fool him to eat his greens. So I think this would be a great way to introducing her to fruit and vegetables," Peter confessed sheepishly. Tony and Pepper were quick to assure him that it was brilliant and that they would definitely continue these experiments.</p><p> </p><p>Over the weekend they tried an aspargus cake, an avocado-chocolate mousse and a watermelon popsicle among other things. It turns out, Morgan really liked watermelon popsicles and Peter not-so-subtle acting at dinners also got her to eat some greens with her meals.</p><p> </p><p>With the help of her awesome big brother, the Operation To Get Morgan To Eat Veggies was officially a success.</p><p> </p><p>+ 1 Being A Patient</p><p> </p><p>Impatient tapping.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I go now?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>More impatient tapping.</p><p> </p><p>"What about now?"</p><p> </p><p>A sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Peter."</p><p> </p><p>A frustrated breath, followed by more tapping.</p><p> </p><p>"What abo-"</p><p> </p><p>"For the last time, Peter, <em>no</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter laid back down on his hospital bed, sighing sadly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not the pout, not the pout, not the pout - oh great, there it is</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Peter's eyes were liquid, Bambi-like, compassion-inducing brown, when they turned back towards Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em>, Mr. Stark? I promise it doesn't even hurt that much anymore!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, you had a <em>compound fracture</em> on your leg. You won't just walk away from that kind of injury like it's nothing, no matter how fast your healing factor is."</p><p> </p><p>The following inconsolable sigh and downtrodden gaze almost made Tony back out and let the kid get up, but he steeled himself and held strong. Peter turned to watch outside listlessly, his body language screaming desolation and defeat. There was no way in hell Tony was going to let him out of his bed, but maybe there would be another way to lift the kid's spirits.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we watch that show you like? What was it again, <em>Ping PongTheory</em>?" he offered nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Peter's head whipped around so fast Tony was afraid of him getting a whiplash on top of a broken leg.</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em>Big Bang Theory</em>, and seriously?! But I thought you said you'll never-"</p><p> </p><p>"No more talking, FRIDAY, play that series," he sniffed, gingerly sitting next to Peter and turning to the hospital room's TV.</p><p> </p><p>"Playing the <em>Big Bang Theory</em>," FRIDAY intoned before the opening sequence started.</p><p> </p><p>As the episode played, Peter slumped further and further towards Tony until he was laid down against his side. When the first episode ended, he murmured a quiet "thank you" to which Tony whispered, "anytime, kiddo."</p><p> </p><p>There were both asleep the next time Dr. Cho came to check up on Peter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The big sister trick video is real and absolutely adorable and you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ot8m62YK9AM</p><p>Oh, and passerotto means 'little sparrow' and polpetto means 'meatball'. Both are - as you probably guessed - Italian nicknames. Please let me know if I used them wrong or spelled them incorrectly.</p><p>If you liked this, please drop a comment or a kudo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>